


DC!ColdWave Winter Wonderland Week

by TheBustyStClair



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background GoldenVibe - Freeform, Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Rogues - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, background maxel, rogues shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBustyStClair/pseuds/TheBustyStClair
Summary: A series of One-Shots/Ficlets/Drabbles about the endlessly wonderful pairing that is ColdWave AKA Len Snart + Mick Rory written by myself for the ColdWave Winter Wonderland Week of 2016. Chapters will mostly just be pure fluff this time around, but all chapters will be tagged accordingly regardless.





	1. You and Me and the Fire Makes Three.

“ _You know something Mick.”_ Len said dryly as he glanced down towards the rather pathetic little bonfire Mick had somehow managed to whip up for them. _“When I asked you to make us a fire, I expected something a little more... extravagant, if you know what I mean.”_

“ _Thought you didn't like the bigger ones?”_ Mick asked indifferently from his make-shift seat on the collapsed tree trunk, his eyes firmly locked on to the dancing orange flames whimsically swirling around in the air before him as he tried his best to warm his now freezing hands up just a little.

“ _I don't.”_ Len confirmed. _“But given the circumstances, I wouldn't have minded something a little less... well, disappointing honestly.”_

“ _Typical Lenny. Always bitchin'. I just can't win with you can I? I did the best with what I had, so how about you try and cut me some slack, okay?”_ Mick grumbled _. “Now, are you gonna join me next to the 'disappointing' fire or are you just gonna stand over there glowering like the god-damn Grinch until you freeze to death?”_

 

Sighing aloud in apparent defeat, Len huffed silently to himself as he shuffled along the front of the trunk before he plopped himself down on the log right besides his husband. The long ageing trunk of solid wood was about as comfortable as it looked (I.e., Not Very) and the fire certainly wasn't as roaring as he had expected, but as of right now it would just have to do. Considering the fact both he and Mick were extraordinarily lucky to be alive, this 'cosy' little setup of their seemed like paradise, by comparison anyway.

 

That very same morning, Len and Mick had decided to drive over to Keystone to try and pick up some last minute Christmas Gifts they still need to get and, much to their surprise, had actually managed to get everything they were looking for. They'd gotten Lisa that dress she'd been eyeing up. They'd gotten Roy those special paints he just couldn't seem to find anywhere. They'd gotten Mark a rare printing of one of those early Twain books he loved so much. Hell, they'd even managed to find that stupid limited edition action figure Axel was looking for. (Why the little twerp wanted a Flash action figure, they would never know).

 

All in all, a perfect day. A little too perfect in hindsight, but perfect none the less.

 

All of that however had went awry when Mick had suggested they take the scenic route home.

 

One patch of black ice on the corner of the road was all it took to put a serious dent into their once perfect day. While Lenny really should be thankful that no one was hurt when the car spun off the road and collided head on with the very same tree they were now sitting on, the fact it was quickly growing dark and there was still no sign of help wasn't exactly improving his already rather sour mood. Where the hell was the scarlet speedster when you needed him? Off saving kittens from trees or something stupid like that, Len thought.

 

Slipping his black leather gloves off his hands before dropping them down onto the dry cold dirt at his feet, Len mimicked Mick's actions and held his hands out before the far too small flame, deciding that cosying up with Mick indeed better than freezing to death. By how much though, he still hadn't decided.

 

“ _S'good right?”_ Mick asked as the slightest hint of a smug little grin started pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“ _It'll do. For now.”_ Len said.

“ _Why, that almost sounded like a compliment to me.”_ Mick teased.

“ _Then I must've said it wrong.”_ Len replied, a sneaky little grin of his own now making its way on to his face.

“ _Prick.”_ Mick said fondly.

“ _Asshole.”_ Len hit back, failing to hide the now wide smile on his face that perfectly matched his partners.

 

For a moment there was nothing more said between the pair, the only sounds filling the air between them was the ambient noise of the forest around them and the crackling firewood quickly turning to nothing more than a cinder in the throes of the flames before them. It wasn't an awkward silence either, as both of the now slowly warming up men seemed more than happy to just sit silently in each others company, enjoying the small yet surprisingly warm enough heat radiating from Mick's little bonfire.

 

As one would expect though, the silence didn't last too long.

 

“ _I'm sorry.”_ Mick eventually muttered with an exhausted sounding sigh.

“ _For what?”_ Len asked.

“ _For suggesting we take the long way home. For crashing the car. For making a shitty fire...”_ Mick rambled on before eventually groaning in what Lenny assumed was pure aggravation. _“For just... for everything today, okay?! I'm sorry!.”_

 

For a moment, Len paused and looked towards Mick with a curious look on his face. Eventually, he leaned over across the log and placed a hand down on Mick's knee, giving it a strong, reassuring squeeze as he moved further up along the log so he and Mick were now sitting as close to one another as they possibly could be.

 

“ _You know none of this is your fault right?”_ Len said as he leaned in close to Mick.

“ _Hmph.”_ Was all Mick offered up in way of a reply and honestly Len couldn't help but smile at that. Even after all these years together Mick still found ways to make Len smile. If only the burly pyromaniac knew just how adorable he could be.

 

Mick however, remained stoic, apparently far too busy revelling in his own self-imposed guilt trip to really pay all that much attention to his husband. Mick had always been one for little moods like this and while over time Lenny had discovered that simply letting Mick work his way out of it alone was sometimes the best thing to do, something about this one wasn't sitting right with him.

 

Perhaps a more direct approach was in order?

 

Without another moments hesitation, Len placed both hands on Mick's face and turned him around to face Len before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Mick's lips. The way Mick seemed to melt in to their embrace told Len that he was indeed on the right track. It was then that Lenny pulled away, his hands remaining on either side of Mick's face as he looked him dead in the eye.

 

“ _I said, none of this is your fault.”_ Len repeated. _“You hear me okay this time big guy?”_

“ _Yeah. I heard you.”_ Mick smiled contently as he closed the distance between himself and Len once more, kissing his husband back and resting his forehead against the other's. _“Thanks Lenny.”_

“ _Don't mention it. I love you.”_ Len said.

“ _I love you too.”_ Mick repeated, a smile even warmer than the fire before them now evenly spread across his face as he stared deep into Len's pale blue eyes.

 

Pulling away from Mick ever so slightly, Len turned away to face the fire once again, although this time with one of his hands now holding tightly onto Mick's.

 

“ _Although if I'm being completely honest with you, the fire is definitely your fault and quite frankly you should feel bad about it. I mean, you're a self-professed pyromaniac for gods sake Micky! I expected something a little bit more from you!”_ Len couldn't help but tease, deciding that all this mushy stuff wasn't exactly their style. Besides, the fire was underwhelming and nothing got Mick's motor running quicker than a little light-hearted teasing.

“ _Y'know, I think I may have a spare gas can stowed away in the trunk if you're looking to make this little fire of ours in to something a little more... adventurous.”_ Mick seemed to purr with an all too familiar glint visibly in his eyes.

“ _Well I guess you better go and get it then.”_ Len said as he watched Mick almost immediately jump up from his space on the log and take off over towards the shattered remains of their car. _“That said, if the fire doesn't work out then I'm sure we can think of some other inventive ways to warm ourselves up.”_

 

Only just managing to hold back a sharp bark of laughter as he watched Mick literally freeze on the spot, Len instead shook his head as he watched Mick take off a not second later, his husband now almost sprinting back over towards the car and the canister of spare gas he had stowed away somewhere inside.

 

It may have only been the 23rd, but looking down towards the fire and then back towards his husband now feverishly searching in the trunk of their Car for the much fabled gas canister, Len couldn't help but feel that he just might have to give Mick his gift a little early this year.

 

Oh well, 'tis the season.

 


	2. Keep Me Warm

It may come as a surprise to many to discover this, but Leonard Snart was in fact not a fan of snow.

 

While the cold weather itself never really tended to bother him all that much, snow on the other hand was a horse of an entirely different colour. When the snow came, everything seemed to draw to a complete halt no matter how prepared you thought you were for it. Len was very much like a shark in the sense that if he were to stop moving for even a moment he'd die, so it should go without saying that this sudden and unreasonably drastic change of pace was obviously not ideal for poor poor Lenny.

 

Things only tended to get worse once the snow had finally settled on the ground though. As well as always managing to over-stay its welcome by one hell of a margin, when the snow was around travelling from A to B became an absolute nightmare and even the most mundane of tasks like a once simple trip to the grocery store became an unbearably arduous journey.

 

Perhaps even worse than the endless slow-down was when the snow finally begun to melt, as that was when the dreaded snow turned into something considerably worse, namely that absolutely disgusting mucky slush that was, in Len's opinion anyway, infinitely worse to trudge through than even the snow was.

 

Overall the snow and the various problems that it dragged along behind it were, to put it simply, absolutely shit and Len had no time for it whatsoever. End of story.

 

That being said, the snow had one or two good points about it too if Len were being completely honest with himself. He liked that whenever it snowed that the Flash's meddling in the Rogues affairs became few and far between. Something about the snow seemed to mess with the speedsters equilibrium, so that way always nice. A little holiday treat for the whole family to enjoy Len thought.

 

Bar that, Len would also admit that the snow was certainly very pretty to look at, but only if you were sat safely indoors wrapped up in a nice cosy blanket and sipping on a hot cocoa, How fortunate for Leonard then that he just so happened to be doing exactly that.

 

Currently finding himself all snuggled up in a ridiculously comfy blanket on the couch with his head resting comfortably on the lightly-snoring Mick's chest, Len gazed peacefully out of the candlelit window across the room and out into the deep moonlit sky, watching as an endless hail of perfectly white snow drifted down from the heavens above before settling down softly on to the ground outside.

 

Now this was the kind of snow-storm that Len could get used to.

 

When Mick had first suggested that they spend this holiday season away from the hustle and bustle of Central, locked away together in a secluded log cabin somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Len couldn't have agreed any quicker. This time of year almost always proved itself to be much more stressful than it was worth to Len, so getting away from it all while also finally managing to spend some much needed time alone with Mick without having to worry about work, the rest of the Rogues or anything else along those lines sounded like heaven on Earth to him.

 

There had only been one little problem niggling away at the back of his mind that had been giving Len any hesitance about agreeing to head to the cabin with Mick, but thankfully that little worry was washed away almost instantly when Mick had went on ahead and confirmed that they'd definitely return home to Central in more than enough time to spend the actual big day itself with Lisa.

 

Mick knew him far too well it would seem. Len would be lying if he said that he didn't love that that about him.

 

Adjusting himself on the couch with enough care as too not accidentally wake the still snoozing Mick, Len sighed contently to himself as he nestled in to his husbands broad chest and continued to look out into the perfect winter wonderland just outside.

 

While it was true that they'd have to leave sooner or later, after all Leonard would rather face death itself than leave Lisa alone on Christmas, that as well as everything else waiting for them back in Central was just another problem for another day. For now, Len was more than happy to simply continue laying all bundled up in both the soft blanket and Mick's comforting embrace, staring out into the almost serene landscape of glittering white just a few feet outside.

 

Maybe the snow didn't have to be so bad after all.

 


	3. Proud Members Of The Naughty List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three is here already! Goddamn these days are going quick! I went for something a little different for todays prompt, mainly good old fashioned Rogues Shenanigans with a festive twist! Let me know what you think. :)

“ _Hey Mick.”_ Len shouted from between the bars of his cell and over towards Mick, who's cell just so happened to be situated directly across from Len's. _“What's do you get if you cross Santa Claus with a duck?”_

“ _Why, I don't know Lenny. What DO you get if you cross Santa Claus with a duck?”_ Mick asked.

“ _A Christmas Quacker!”_ Len loudly proclaimed with a sickeningly false grin on his face, much to Mick's amusement and the guards standing vigilantly outside their cells apparent annoyance.

“ _Christ Sake.”_ Mick laughed.

“ _Alright alright. I'll admit that was a pretty good one Cappy, but do you know what you get if you eat Christmas Decorations?”_ Axel suddenly piped up from somewhere down the long line of cells.

“ _Hmm. Can't say that I do Axel. Care to fill us in?”_ Len said.

“ _Yes Axel, do tell us. Why, I'm on the edge of my seat over here!”_ Mick exclaimed.

“ _Tinsilitis!”_ Axel managed to say through what sounded like manic tears of laughter as the guards standing outside the Rogues cells all groaned in unison.

 

If there was one thing good thing about being locked up inside the C.C.P.D on Christmas Eve, it was all the wonderful time they got to spend annoying the guards before their transfer to Iron Heights arrived.

 

In hindsight, robbing a bank on Christmas eve wasn't the Rogues brightest idea, but then again tis the season to pull absolute ridiculous stunts that would more than likely get them caught. What was the point in doing what they did if not for the chance of failure? No challenge equaled no fun, in their books anyway.

 

Truthfully getting caught wasn't something they had planned on, but then again no one had really counted on the entire Flash Family of speedsters arriving and nabbing them all before they'd even had a chance to fill one of the bags up with money. Only Mark and Shawna had managed to escape before being caught by one of the many speedsters, but considering Mark had a kid to think about he honestly couldn't blame him for ditching. Family comes first after all.

 

Shawna however was going to have to buy the first round next time they all went to 'Saints and Sinners' though. That much was for certain.

 

“ _I swear to god if you all don't shut the hell up then I'm gonna have to get the hose again!”_ One of the burlier looking guards suddenly shouted, much to the Rogues amusement.

“ _Uh-Oh. Someone's going to end up on Santa's naughty list if they keep threatening people for no good reason.”_ Len teased. _“What's wrong? You not feeling the Christmas spirit yet big fella?”_

“ _Maybe Santa wasn't very good to him last year.”_ Lisa said with that trademark flirty snark of hers almost dripping from her tone as she joined in on the ribbing session too. About time.

“ _Sounds like you may be on to something there Lis.”_ Mick said. _“Guy's way too uptight.”_

“ _Lisa's always right Micky, that said if tall dark and stupid standing outside your cell is looking for something to do that'll get him off the naughty list then there is 90 pounds of it right here in this cell just looking for a big strong lap to sit on.”_ Axel purred sinisterly before he ran his tongue up the cold iron bars of his cell as suggestively as one possibly could.

 

“ _I swear to god, you people are insufferable!”_ One of the guards snapped pathetically while around him the other three guards did nothing but sigh.

“ _Leave it Carl! That little twerp isn't worth another suspension!”_ One of the three other guards eventually said. _“Besides, We've only got a few more minutes with these pricks until their transfer arrives. We'll see how witty they are when they're spending Christmas in Iron Heights.”_

“ _Spoil sports.”_ Len said.

“ _Absolute Grinches.”_ Lisa added.

“ _Scrooges, honestly.”_ Mick said with a nod.

“ _Bah, ignore them. These fella's are a buncha' cunts if I do say so myself.”_ Axel sung in a voice far too sweet for the crude words pouring from his mouth. Just one of the young Rogues many talents apparently.

 

It was at that exact moment that outside the C.C.P.D, an all too sudden snowstorm begin to pound down onto the apparently impenetrable walls of the police station, while at the same time the power to their cells suddenly begun to flicker erratically. Inside his cell, Len looked over towards Mick and couldn't help but smirk. Mick in turn was already looking over towards Len, smiling sinisterly back over towards his husband while absent-mindedly playing with his wedding ring.

 

If they weren't all already on old Saint Nick's naughty list then Lenny had the sneaking suspicious they were definitely about to be.

 

“ _Hey Lis, you've been awfully quiet over there, you don't happen to know any good festive jokes that'll help lighten the mood do you?”_ Len started once more, reveling in the sighs of sheer annoyance the guards collectively heaved out as he did so.

“ _Why of course I do, oh beloved brother of mine. What's Santa's favourite place to deliver presents?”_ Lisa replied in a far too cutesy voice as she sauntered up to the front of her cell like a cat, gripping onto the bars with her gloved hands as she made direct eye contact with the guard who looked the most likely to snap.

“ _I don't know Lis. You've got me stumped.”_ Len said.

“ _Idaho-ho-ho!”_ Lisa said, her voice low and husky as she delivered the punchline. Around her, the cells were suddenly filled with a special brand of forced laughter that quickly seemed to be pushing the guards closer and closer to the edge of their patience.

 

Outside, the snowstorm was quickly getting worse and worse. What had started out as small little deposits lightly tapping on the barred window to their tiny cells was now heavy cotton ball sized chunks mixed in with just enough hail and sleet to really make some noise. Above them, the flickering lights illuminating their ratty little cells just continued to worsen as time, and the storm, carried on.

 

Glancing over towards Mick, Len stared his husband dead in the eyes and nodded towards the snow covered window behind him and then towards the guards. Across the hallway, Mick sneered and nodded too.

 

“ _I've got one, although any kids present may want to cover their ears.”_ Mick suddenly cut in with a truly sinful little smirk. _“Why doesn't Santa have any kids of his own?”_

“ _Why, I haven't the faintest idea Micky-Mouse, why DOESN'T he have any kids?”_ Axel said, deciding that now was the perfect time for him to make his triumphant return to this tag-team of horrible and almost downright unbearably bad Christmas joke circuit..

“ _Because he only comes once a year, and its always down a chimney!”_ Mick just about screamed at the top of his lungs while each of the rogues, and one of the guards too, erupted into a fit of wild uncontrollable laughter. The other three guards however looked less than impressed, especially the one that Lisa had targeted just moments before.

“ _Oh for god sake! What did I just tell you assholes about shutting the hell u-'_

 

It was at that point that the wall at the very end of the line of cells suddenly exploded. Before anyone had a chance to react, a whirlwind of smoke, rubble and debris suddenly came volleying down the narrow walkway between the cells and knocked each and every single guard out cold as it went. For once in their lives the Rogues had never been so thankful to be tucked away safely inside their cells.

 

Before the dust had even managed to settle, none other than Shawna Baez suddenly teleported into the middle of the block of cells and spun around on the spot, her hands held high in the air and a wicked grin on her face. Meanwhile, a white-eyed Mark gracefully glided in to the cell block through the hole in the wall too, a flurry of snow and tiny bits of debris floating around his general aura as he continued to float suspended in the air.

 

“ _Oh come on, please don't tell me you guys actually thought that we were just going to leave you to rot in here did you?”_ Shawna said as she teleported into Lisa's cell and grabbed her by the hand before quickly re-teleporting back out in to the isle, dragging Lisa back out with her and setting her free in the process.

“ _'Course they didn't. They had nothing but the utmost faith in us, right guys?”_ A smirking Mark said as he turned towards Axel's cell and winked.

“ _I had my worries, not gonna lie.”_ Mick said with a warm smile as Shawna teleported into his cell and set him free too.

“ _Well, I for one never had any doubts that my man wouldn't see me spend Christmas alone in a dusty old prison cell.”_ Axel announced joyously as Mark shot a single bolt of lightning from the palm of his hands and ripped the lock clean off of his cell. Kicking the door wide open, Axel suddenly leapt through into Marks waiting arms, where he pulled the the still floating weather wizard head down and embraced him with a passionate kiss.

 

Len would admit, the fact that Mark was able to kiss Axel while still keeping the rampaging storm outside brewing AND while still remaining suspended in the air was pretty dang impressive.

 

“ _I'd have to agree with Axel there. I knew you'd come and get us... eventually.”_ Len said as all at once he found himself standing out in the isle with the rest of the now free Rogues, a puff of black smoke wisping around in the air around his head beautifully as the teleporter herself Shawna stepped around from behind him and begun to head off back towards the hole in the wall where Mark had made his dramatic entrance.

“ _Oh my, such overwhelming confidence.”_ Shawna couldn't help but tease. _“I'd hate to think what you'd have said if you hadn't had any faith in us boss.”_

 

Walking over towards Mick and standing besides him, Len immediately slipped back into his 'Cold' persona and quickly decided to take charge of their current situation. While the breakout was certainly welcome if they kept messing around in here with all this reunion nonsense then they'd just end up getting re-caught again and somehow Len just knew that spending their time in prison wasn't on anyone Christmas List.

 

“ _Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we really don't have time for all this. We've got a hell of a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it, so lets get moving people!”_ Len started, his voice suddenly much more domineering than it had been just short seconds beforehand. _“Mark and Lisa, head outside and do a quick sweep of at least the first few blocks around us and while you're at it, take out any re-enforcement's that may be on the way. Axel and Shawna, head around the station and see if you can't take out any remaining cops that'll try to stop us leaving. If somehow some re-enforcement's manage to get past Mark and Lisa then we don't need anyone inside the station giving us any more grief.”_

“ _And what're you two gonna do?”_ Axel asked as he slipped down off the still floating Mark and back on to his feet..

“ _Mick and I? Why, we're going to head on outside and keep that prison transfer van, and the armed guards undoubtedly waiting for us inside it, rather busy. Help spread some much needed holiday cheer their way, if you know what I mean.”_ Len said with a devious little sneer that Axel couldn't help but grin at. _“Well, what're you all waiting for? Lets get it moving people!”_

 

Without another word Mark and Lisa took off flying through the air and out of the hole in the gaping wall left at the end of the cells. Meanwhile, Shawna latched her hand on to Axel's wrist and winked at both Len and Mick before both she and Axel suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing more than yet another puff of deep black smoke in their wake.

 

“ _You know, I fucking love it when you use the 'Cold' voice.”_ Mick said, his voice oozing raw sexual prowess as he slowly took a few small steps forward towards his husband, apparently intending on taking advantage of this time alone as best he could.

“ _Oh really?”_ Len said, disinterest apparent in his tone. As he'd said before, they had things to do and not a lot of time in which to do them. Now wasn't the time for whatever it was Mick had on his mind.

“ _Really.”_ Mick assured him as he gently placed his hands on Len's hips and leaned in close for a kiss, only to find himself instead kissing Len's index finger as the Captain took a single step back away from him.

“ _Not now. Later”_ Len stated resolutely, leaving Mick absolutely no wiggle room whatsoever in which to question him. _“Right now we've got work to do. You know that.”_

“ _Ah fuck.”_ Mick groaned. Defeated again.

 

Sighing as he too took a step backwards, Mick nodded in agreement. Len was right. A kiss wasn't worth getting caught for, no matter how much he may have wanted it. And boy did he want it.

 

Oh well. Good things come to those who wait.

 

“ _So then, you ready to hit the ground running Captan?”_ Mick asked as he turned his attention away from Len and towards the decimated wall at the other end of the cells.

“ _Always. After you Micky.”_ Len said as without another moments hesitation both he and Mick took off running towards the hole in the wall, running side by side with matching grins on their faces as they leapt on out through the hole and in to the raging snowstorm still rampaging on outside.

 

They may very well be on Santa's naughty list this year, but at least they could say they had a hell of a lot of fun getting there!

 


	4. Making Some New Traditions

Mick Rory didn't really have all that many Christmas traditions to speak of, at least not nowadays anyway. Oh he'd had far too many of them to remember back when he was still a young man living on the farm, but after what had happened that fateful night all those years ago Mick usually tried his best not to think about his family in general, never mind the special things they always seemed to do at this time of the year.

 

As far as young Mick had been concerned, he'd lost one family and wasn't about to inflict himself on another one. Those traditions, much like his family themselves, were nothing but a distant memory of days gone by and that's how they was going to stay. He couldn't go through that type of loss again. He wouldn't.

 

Things changed though when Mick met Len.

 

Back when he'd saved Snart's scrawny ass in Juvie, Mick hadn't really thought all that much of it. Less than a month later though, both boys were released and Mick suddenly found himself an official member of Len's tight-nit little family unit, which of course was comprised of Len himself and his younger sister Lisa.

 

Mick wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure when the idea of having a family again became so enticing, but he certainly wasn't about to question it.

 

With Len's father, the one and only Lewis Snart, forever looming over them insidiously like a bad smell you just couldn't ever seem to be truly rid off, a lot of what they did around the Holidays was kept on a strictly need-to-know basis to avoid their father from being able to corrupt anything else they held near and dear to them. Because of this, they couldn't exactly keep many seasonal activities regular enough for them to count as a proper tradition. Well, except for one thing of course.

 

Every year, without fail, they all went Ice-Skating together.

 

The first year they'd went, Mick had been about as graceful on the ice as one would expect. Lisa, in all her young naive adorableness, compared his movements on the ice to that of Bambi's and honestly Mick wasn't sure that he could find it in himself disagree with her. Compared to Lisa's almost unbelievable technical prowess on the ice and Len's tight, controlled movements, Mick well and truly was out of his depth.

 

That afternoon he'd spent his entire time on the rink with little Lisa clinging on to one hand and Len holding onto the other while the three of them carefully skated around the rink as slowly as possible, making sure not to go too fast in case poor old Mick fell again. That of course never stopped Mick from somehow managing to fall countless more times over the course of the day, but he'd have been lying through his teeth if he'd have said that day hadn't been one of the best days of his entire life.

 

Almost 23 years later and, Mick's skating skills aside, not much had changed. The rink was somehow still standing and to this day was still sporting that same kitschy 80's décor it had been when they'd first come here all those years ago.

 

Mick couldn't have been happier about that.

 

Len hated the look of the place, said it made the place look like a deathtrap, but Mick felt it gave the shabby old rink some much needed character. Lisa however was somewhere in the middle, one part of her loving the rinks ridiculous aesthetic if not only for the nostalgia attached to it while also secretly wishing that the place would at least re-coat the paint every once in a while.

 

As said, pretty kitschy.

 

Currently sitting on the old rickety benches at the sideline of the ice-rink, Mick hummed along to the cheesy Christmas music blasting over the ancient old speakers hanging precariously from the roof above while he laced his boots. Finishing one boot off, Mick looked up just in time to catch Lisa pirouetting in the dead center of the ice with the form of a professional figure skater while not too far off to her left, Len stood with his hands placed on his hips and a truly infectious smile on his face as he watched his sister's effortless yet stunningly beautiful display of her skating prowess.

 

Looking on at the siblings talking among themselves on the ice, Mick couldn't help but smile dumbly to himself as a familiar warm glow begun to radiate from within his chest. It was at that point that Len suddenly looked over towards him and begun to wave him over, beckoning him forward and on to the ice to join him and Lisa in the center. Not long after that, Lisa herself begun wave too.

 

If Mick hadn't of been such a tough guy then he was sure that the sight of his new family eagerly waiting for him to join them would have gotten him emotional. Thank goodness he was then right?

 

Finishing off the final knot on his other boots before rising back up onto his feet, Mick took in one final breath before he took off away from the benches and then on to the ice, gliding over across the once terrifying and seemingly dangerous terrain and towards the two Snarts, both waiting on him with their open arms stretched out towards him, with enough confidence and grace to convince anyone watching that being on the ice was just second nature to him.

 


	5. A Symphony of Snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for today's prompt fill, which was Polyamory, I decided to go with none other than ColdMaxelWave, for no other reason than because I bloody well could. Yes god. 
> 
> Also, I apologies to anyone who enjoys the remake of 'Black Christmas'. I dragged it through the mud in the ficlet and like... no I'm sorry it was awful. Not even Katie Cassidy could save that movie.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ficlet. Let me know what you think!

A Thursday Night in at the Rogues quaint little lair meant one thing and one thing alone: Bad Horror Movie DVD Night.

 

Given that they were slap-bang in the middle of the sickeningly delightful month of December they had all decided to watch something a little more festive that night, namely the allegedly dreadful remake of the holiday classic ' _Black Christmas_ '. Cisco had tried to warn them off it earlier that same evening when he'd arrived to pick Lisa up for their date, but the rest of the Rogues were determined not to be put off by the young man's disparaging remarks. They were going to watch this apparently terrible movie and they were going to like it... or at least try to like it anyway. If that were even possible.

 

In preparation for that night, Len had stocked up on enough cold beer to keep a house party full of noisy teens satiated and ordered in enough pizza to feed a small army. He'd actually paid for the Pizza too in what had become yet another integral part of this now weekly tradition of theirs. Mick had speculated that the domesticity of the evening was what made it seem so interesting to them, but no one had chosen to give that train of thought much consideration. It was all just a little to meta for them.

 

Before long it was time to watch the movie and the boys all made their way into the living-room to properly prepare themselves for what was sure to be a hell of an interesting hour and a half. None of them knew if they were ready for what they were about to subject themselves too.

 

Which usually finding a spot on the sofa was a nightmare, that night they'd all managed to choose a space with relative ease. Mick was sat in the dead centre of the couch with Mark sitting to his left and Len sitting to his right. While both Mark and Mick were sat upright with Micks arm slung around Mark's shoulder, Len was sat to his side with his legs stretched out over both Mick and Mark's laps. All three of the men sat in relative silence, watching the movie with mostly unimpressed looks on their faces and their hands holding on to one another. They'd all agreed that the film wasn't a patch on the original, but given how slim the choices were when it came to festive horror movies, this was probably they best option they had.

 

That didn't make actually watching the movie any easier though.

 

“ _Fuck me, this is awful.”_ Mark droned as he turned his head slightly to look at Mick. “ _Hey hot-head, pass me another slice of pizza would ya?”_

“ _Sure thing.”_ Mick said as he stretched forward and grabbed Mark up another slice of Pizza off the now mostly empty stack of boxes at their feet.

“ _Thanks.”_ Mark whispered gratefully as he leaned forward and kissed Mick's cheek while also making sure to take the slice of pizza off Mick's hands while he done so.

“ _Heh. Don't mention it.”_ Mick said as he too leaned forward and instead kissed Mark back on the lips. The satisfied hum both men made as they kissed was as identical as it was adorable. Shame their other boyfriend sat at the other end of the couch didn't seem to think so, if the scowl on his face was anything to go off on anyway.

“ _Oh for- c'mon you two, do you need to be so loud? I'm trying to watch the movie! Jesus...”_ Len suddenly snapped from his side of the couch as he gestured towards the television, apparently now a hell of lot more invested in the movie than he had originally let on.

 

Sighing as they turned away from one other and back towards the television, the three men got themselves comfortable once more and settled back in to watch the remainder of this spectacularly dreadful movie.

 

Besides Len's complaining, the evening was going surprisingly well all things considered. At one point during one the remake's many pathetically ineffective forced jump scares, Len had jumped with enough force to wake Mark at the other end of the couch, who at some point during the last thirty minutes or so had fallen fast asleep on Mick's shoulder. Mick had almost tempted to snap a quick picture of the snoozing rogue but had quickly decided not too. After all, he didn't want to run the risk of Mark striking him down with a bolt of lightening or something equally as terrifying.

 

Less than 10 minutes later when the film found itself entering the sure to be heart-pounding finale, both Mick and Len had followed in Mark's footsteps and were now fast asleep, all bundled up together on the sofa in a mass of snoring limbs that was as adorable as it was confusing. Truth be told it was almost impossible to remain interested in the film when all the films villain's seemed to be doing was crawling out of holes in the wall while spouting utter nonsense, but at least they hadn't paid for the movie. That was a plus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Long after the film had finished and the men were still fast asleep on the couch, the subtle buzz of the television still running on stand-by was somehow perfectly mixing itself in with the symphony of snoring and the occasional grumble radiating from the sleeping men. It wasn't until Axel arrived back at the lair an hour or so later, covered head to toe in a thin layer of already melting snow, that the rest of them finally woke back up.

 

“ _Aww, c'mon guys, seriously? You watched the movie without me?!”_ Axel moaned incredulously, dropping his satchel down on to the ground next to his feet as he stared ahead at his three half-asleep boyfriends all snuggled up together on the sofa. _“And you haven't left me any room on the sofa. AGAIN. God, you guys are the worst.”_

 

Watching as the clearly downtrodden Trickster shrugged out of his heavy snow covered coat and head off to find another chair, the three still half-asleep men on the couch and looked at each other with lazy, content smiles on their faces.

 

They weren't sure how bad the ribbing their boyfriend was going to give them for starting the movie night without him was going to be, but at least one thing was for certain.

 

At some point or another they were definitely going to need a bigger sofa.

 


	6. The Only Place You'll Wanna Be Is Underneath My Christmas Tree

“ _So, what do you think boss?”_ Mick asked.

“ _I think we're stuck here, at least until Mardon comes to his fucking senses that is.”_ Len muttered, gazing out the now almost completely snow covered window before them and sighing in defeat at the sight of it.

“ _Fuck. Well, that's yet another date night fucking ruined. Absolutely fantastic.”_ Mick sighed in apparent defeat, his arms now resting comfortably up on the windowsill and supporting his head as he and Len continued to stare out in to the now blinding white just outside.

“ _Shit happens Mick.”_ Len said. _“But on the bright side, at least we managed to make it indoors before the snow got as bad as it is right now. We could've been lost out there for god knows how long.”_

“ _Hmm. Suppose you're right.”_ Was all Mick managed to mutter in way of a reply, clearly too downtrodden to even hold up his end of the conversation properly.

 

For a moment the pair stood together silently as they continued to look out into the worsening storm, however before too long had managed to pass Mick slowly begun to turn and face Len with that infamous half-smirk of his on his face, the very same smirk that never failed to push all of Len's buttons in exactly all the wrong ways.

“ _You know, I was just about to say that we could always still try and go, but then I remembered that your afraid of the snow.”_

“ _I'm not 'afraid of the snow' you dolt. I just... really don't like it, that's at all.”_ Len growled, glaring at Mick out the corner of his eye. _“Besides, unless you've suddenly went blind over the last five minutes or so then surely you can see how bad it is out there. Unless you want to freeze to death then we need to stay put and pray that Mark calms down before things somehow manage to get any worse.”_

“ _Mark? Calm down? Ha! You have met the guy haven't you? Now that'd be one hell of a Christmas Miracle if I do say so myself.”_ Mick snickered as he spun around on his heels and begun to head away from Len and off further into the seemingly abandoned apartment they'd forced their way in to. _“Guy's more of a hot-head than I am Lenny, but like you said, lets just hope he stops before things get TOO out of control, right?”_

 

Watching Mick as he smugly wandered off, Len couldn't help but mutter angrily under his breath as the snow pounding off the window continued to grow louder and louder with each passing second. He hated to admit it, but Mick was right. Once Mark got in to one of those famous moods of his there was absolutely no shaking him from it.

 

It was at that point that it suddenly hit him.

 

Ah shit. They were going to be stuck in that apartment for a while weren't they?

 

-

 

Almost seven hours later and, much to the surprise of absolutely no one, the snowstorm outside had somehow managed to get worse. Len wasn't sure if he were more surprised about that or that the Flash hadn't managed to put a stop to Mark's rampage yet. Usually that heroic little shit was much faster at dealing with them than this, no pun intended.

 

Maybe Mark had managed to kill him? That's be nice.

 

Deciding that pacing around the apartment just waiting for the snow to stop wasn't going to get them anywhere fast, Len and Mick decided to do the only two thing men in their position could do, get absolutely blackout drunk and shoot the shit.

 

Currently sitting down on the floor of the apartments living room with their backs to the wall, the two men were laughing and joking among themselves like nothing was the matter while a sea of ever growing empty bottles and cans surrounded them, only growing bigger by the minute.

 

“ _You know something...”_ Mick said as he took another long swig from what he believed to be his ninth beer. _“This apartment's pretty damn nice.”_

“ _I guess so.”_ Len said. _“I mean, I'd have said that the people that own this place have more money than taste, but then again that might just be me who thinks that.”_

“ _Shit. Always were a fussy bastard.”_ Mick said.

“ _Yep. And proud of it too.”_ Len snickered as he tossed his now empty bottle across the room, cackling like a small giddy child as the bottle smashed into a million pieces upon contact with the wall.

“ _Pfft.”_ Mick huffed out with an amused snort. _“Good throw by the way.”_

“ _Why thank you kind sir.”_ Len said as he tried and failed to curtsy, instead losing his balance and flailing about like a fish out of water before Mick reached out, lightly grabbed him by shoulder and gently pushed him back against the wall.

“ _Watch yourself lightweight. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up and I ain't in the mood to kiss your Boo-Boo's better.”_ Mick said.

“ _Don't worry, I will.”_ Len nodded. _“Thanks again Mick.”_

“ _Don't mention it Len.”_ Mick said.

 

It was that that point Mick glanced at Len out the corner of his eye and was surprised to see his husband looking directly at him, his pale blue eyes wide and glassy and a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

 

Suddenly feeling as if he were heating up, Mick wiped his forehead with the back of his hand while he took yet another swig from his bottle.

 

God help him.

 

“ _You uh... you feelin' okay there Lenny?”_ Mick asked.

“ _Fine.”_ Len slurred. _“A little too okay, if you know what I mean.”_

“ _I don't, but y'know... Whatever.”_ Mick shrugged. _“What're y'staring at anyway?”_

“ _You.”_ Len said. _“You're... very handsome, you know that?”_

 

Mick couldn't help but pause after that one. Len always did get super lovey-dovey whenever he drank, but seeing him that way never failed to throw Mick for a loop. Len always played his cards close to his chest, so seeing him so... exposed always seemed so foreign to him.

 

After all the years together, Len still found ways to surprise Mick and that was saying something.

 

“ _Hey Mick...”_

“ _Yeah?”_

 

It was at that point that Len decided to surprise him again, this time by throwing himself into Mick's arms and tackling him down onto the floor, peppering his face with a feverish array kisses as his calloused yet deliberate hands quickly begun to make quick work of Mick's belt. If Mick were in the right frame of mind he'd have been thoroughly impressed by Len's handiwork while so inebriated, but in that moment the only thing on his mind was Len's mouth and where exactly he wanted it.

 

“ _Jesus Christ Lenny. Get the fuck up here right now.”_ Mick growled into Len's ear as he planted both his hands down firmly onto Len's ass and pulled Len up along his body to get grant himself better access to that mouth of his.

 

Seems like date night wasn't cancelled after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, Mick was the one to wake up first.

 

Oh god, what time was it? And how much did they drink? Judging by the absolutely killer headache he was currently sporting, the answer was _'A Lot'_.

 

When he finally came to his senses, Mick couldn't help but sigh as he realised that he was completely naked, besides for one sock strangely enough. With another tired sigh, Mick pushed himself up onto his elbows and slowly begun to take in his surroundings through bleary, half shut eyes. It seemed that at some point during the night both he and Len had somehow managed to make their way into the apartments bedroom before they, well, made themselves quite at home.

Turning his head to take a quick look at Len, Mick couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he noticed that he was instead laying in the bed alone as at some point during the night Len had apparently fallen off the bed, his legs the only part of him that remained on the bed while the rest of him lay draped across the floor much like the trail of clothes they'd left in their drunken wake.

 

“ _Jesus Christ. What a fucking mess.”_ Mick grumbled to himself as he plopped himself back down on the bed, feeling much too sore to even consider moving. Well, at least some of it was a good ache anyway.

 

On the plus side though, by the sound of things the snow had stopped. Even through the killer hangover he was nursing was truly the stuff of nightmares, Mick couldn't help but wonder about what had happened to Mark. He hoped the moody bastard was alright, even if he had a niggling feeling that he probably wasn't.

 

Sighing as he rolled over on to his back and spread out on the bed like a starfish, Mick reached down across the bed and lightly stroked Len's calf, eliciting a strangely satisfied sounding purr from his still snoozing husband.

 

Turns out date night had been a rousing success after all. Well, he assumed it had been anyway. Truth be told he couldn't remember anything about it, but wasn't that what all the best date nights tended to be like? Mick certainly though so anyway.

 

It was at that point that the silence left behind by the now absent snow was replaced by something much much worse, namely the lock on the front-door to the apartment being tinkered with, presumably by the rightful owners of the place.

 

Shooting up in to a sitting position on the bed, a now wide-eyed and wide-awake Mick frantically stared out in to the hall, down at Len and the back out in to the hallway. Oh shit. Things were about to get really bad really quickly.

 

Mick had a feeling that the owners of this place weren't expecting to find two very hungover, very naked criminals under their tree this year, but then again what was Christmas without a few surprises?

 


End file.
